He's Back
by pianoluv
Summary: For so long, Drake tried to hide his secret from everbody. Even Megan didn't know the whole truth. But Dad was back and no secret can be be kept forever. He had to tell, the truth had to come out. If it didn't, who would save him? Chapter 8 up
1. Flashback

__It really has been an age since I posted anything on this site. Looking back at this story I would like to assure my readers that my writing has improved. Or I hope so anyway. I am editing this piece one chapter at a time and I hope some of those old die hards that I had so many years ago may come back for a visit. I assure you this new chapter is much less melo-dramatic although I hope still emotional. Please review and I will post with the next update soon...ish.

Flashback

_Twelve year old Drake Parker scrubbed the kitchen floor, furiously trying to clean up the spots of blood. It wasn't easy to get the dried stuff to come off the white tile and his back still really hurt. He couldn't tell them though. No matter how bad the pain was they couldn't know._

_Suddenly, ten year old Megan Parker came in the door, home from school. Panic grasped him tight in the gut and he thought he might be sick. _

_ "Hey Faker!" she called, "I'm home. You really should stop conning Dad. You know, one of these days he's going to catch…"_

_ Megan stopped dead as she walked into the kitchen. Drake was sitting in the middle of the floor, a bloody rag in his fist. Where his shirt was torn she could see bruises and a small, ugly scorch mark. Round, like the shape her father's expensive cigars. Megan tried to be calm but her voice hitched, "Drake? Drake what happened?"_

_ He dropped his eyes and seemed to shrink into the floor, "Nothing," he murmured. His limbs were trembling and there were tears starting down his cheek._

_ Megan let her back-back slide off her shoulders as she slipped to her knees to in front of him. With one finger she gently lifted his chin so their eyes met, "Don't lie to me big brother."_

It felt as if someone had just stuck a knife in the pit of his stomach. Drake looked at his mother, struggling not to look as terrified as he felt, "Fine," he said flatly, turning to face the stair case.

Audrey looked a little worried, "Are you all right honey?"

Drake only nodded and ascended the stairs two at a time, his mind racing.

He ran into his room. Josh was out with Mindy and wouldn't be back for a few hours and he could hear the car back out of the driveway as Mom and Walter left for the restaurant. Drake could think. Drake could be alone.

Why did his father have to show up now? Drake had hoped that Alex Parker would just stay away from them. Forever. In a daze he sat down on the couch and pulled his knees into his chest. He saw a drop hit the fabric of his jeans and fought to hold back the wave of fear threatening to overwhelm him. Before he could help himself, Drake was sobbing, his breath coming in great gulping gasps that he tried to muffle by biting down on a pillow. 'When it rains it pours,' he thought bitterly. The seventeen year old didn't cry very often. He didn't usually let himself cry. Then again, he didn't pray very often either.

"God or whoever the fuck made that bastard my dad, please keep him away," Drake begged desperately, he voice hoarse, "He'll kill me this time. Don't let him get me… please don't… don't…"

OooOooOooOooO

Megan listen, transfixed, at the other side of the door. She could hear her biological brother's muffled sobbing inside. The sound scared her, made her remember a night years ago when she'd come home from school to see her brother, battered and bleeding, on the floor. Without knocking she walked into the room. She knew what was wrong. Dad was back.

Suddenly the door opened and Megan walked in the room. Before he had time to wipe his eyes she was standing in front of him. There was a moment when their eyes met and he knew she knew. Mom hadn't planned on telling her but that was Megan. Always one step ahead of everybody. Silently she bent and placed a hand on either side of his head. They felt like a cool cloth against the flush of his tears and all at once the tension in his shoulders fell away and was falling through space again, sobbing into his sister's arms. Megan didn't cry even though she could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. Drake needed her right now and she would be strong for him. She touched her forehead to his, "Don't worry. He wouldn't dare come near you," she said consolingly.

Drake pulled away and looked up at her bleakly, "Why wouldn't he dare Megan? He dared backed then. Why should it be any different now?"

Megan couldn't answer.

OooOooOooOooO

Josh' back hit hard against the door but he barely noticed. Mindy's hands were creeping under his shirt and he could barely concentrate on fitting his key into the lock. It wasn't working, mostly because he was trying to do it without looking. Begrudgingly he turned around and tried to focus on the task. Unfortunately Mindy's wandering hands were becoming ever more curious. Finally the lock turned and they stumbled into the house. Vaguely he went through the roster of who was home and remembered that his parents were having their monthly date night. He knew his siblings wouldn't care if Mindy was here… or what they were doing.

Suddenly Mindy pulled away and he was pulled out of his own head. "Stop thinking Nicholls. You already told me they're out." A naughty grin spread over her face as she pushed him down on the couch and started expertly undoing the buttons on his shirt. He kissed her hard for another minute or two while her hands progressed to other buttons before it registered that a little more privacy was probably in order.

"Mindy," He said through breathy groans, "We should go upstairs."

"Mmmhmm,"she said without getting up.

"Right," He said and stood up taking her up with him in his arms. That gym membership was definitely paying off. Mindy squealed in surprise as he carried her towards the stairs. The journey up turned into a long one and Josh was glad his dad hadn't put the family portraits up on the walls yet. They would have been casualties of moment had they been up and he did not want to explain that to his parents. He would rather they retain his image of goofy virginity for at least a little while. Drake may get more girls but Josh got away with a lot more shit than his brother.

Finally they made it to the door of his room. Dammit. Doors again. Such a complicated concept especially considering the placement of Mindy's...whoa. _Okay Josh. Think. Concentrate. Doorknob… turn…push. _Mindy's legs were snaking around his waist again as he carried her into the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Megan and Drake on the couch, and he thought he saw her arm on his shoulder. However the strangeness of that was lost to him because Mindy was pulling him down onto the bed. "Out," he shouted at them, "Now."

They didn't hesitate and again Josh failed to notice the lack of argument or sarcastic remark that would usually have followed. The door to his bedroom was closed and he was suddenly realizing that Mindy had been holding back before this moment.

It wasn't until about three hours later when he woke up to the sound of the car door being shut that he thought about his siblings' weird behaviour. But again it had to be put aside because Mindy was beside him distinctly devoid of clothing. Quickly he woke her up and they got dressed. The walk downstairs was somewhat awkward. So much for that image he was trying to uphold. His parents looked way too suspicious. As he walked her out to his car he caught sight of Drake sitting behind the big oak tree in the back yard. From this angle Josh could just see the outline of his brother's shoulder be he knew that from the back window of the house a person sitting there was was completely hidden. It was a place they used to be alone but Drake was rarely over there. Unlike most teenagers he didn't seem to feel the need to hide from time to time. Josh had often sat in that spot and wondered how he did it.

"You coming?" Mindy said from inside the car.

Josh snapped back to reality and slid into the drivers seat, "Oh ya. Sorry snookums." Mindy glared at the use of the pet name and he smirked back at her. He knew she hated it but it would distract her from the image of Drake behind the tree if she had seen. He felt that this was probably something that her input wouldn't help with although her skills in psychology were formidable. No, he sensed this was something that required a brother.

OooOooOooOooO

"What's the matter?" Josh asked. His brother hadn't moved in the half hour or so it had taken him to get across town and back again.

Drake answered barely above a whisper, "Nothing,"

Josh sat down beside him and responded much like his other sibling had many years ago, "Don't lie to me Drake. I'm usually the one hiding out here."

"Not hiding," Drake replied flatly

"Uh huh. Guess your eyes got red and puffed up over spilt milk right?"

Drake shook his hair over his face. "There's something I can't deal with man. Don't want to talk about it," He said through gritted teeth.

"Dude, we deal with shit together now. I told you I'd never block you out again. Don't do it me."

Drake took a shakey breath and it seemed as though he got smaller, "My dad is back." Every word looked almost painful.

This took Josh by surprise, "Oh. Well… is that good or bad?" He didn't know much about Audrey's first husband. There had been a few clipped remarks about him in probably less than a dozen dinner conversations. Everything had been pretty neutral. He suspected Walter knew more than he let on but the issue had never really come up. He couldn't remember Drake or Megan ever mentioning him at all.

Drake's voice was shaky, "bad," With this, he just got up and walked away. Josh knew better that to follow him. He'd talk when he was ready but this definitely wasn't over. Not by a long shot.


	2. Unbearable Memories

This is the second updated chapter of "He's Back". It wasn't quite so melodramatic as a lot of my other chapters but I did have to edit out a rather over the top image of Drake and Megan crying on the couch. Hope you approve. More to come!

**Unbearable Memories**

_**Flash Back**_

"_Daddy, stop! You're hurting" Drake let out another scream as the belt came down once more on his shoulders. _

"_What the hell did you think you were doing boy?" Alex growled._

"_I don't know… I just…I'm sorry!" Drake sobbed, "I just missed the bus. I'm sorry Daddy!"_

_The belt was made of stiff old leather. It hurt and Drake screamed out apology after apology but it didn't matter. Alex didn't care._

_**End of Flash Back**_

Drake winced as he remembered that day. Those memories had this awful way of making him feel little phantom hurts all over his body. Megan and his Mom were out of town for some reason that day. Maybe a field trip. He'd been late coming home after school and Alex had convinced himself that his son was out shoplifting. Drake had never given him any reason to think that but, never the less, Alex furiously went through every item in his bag until he found a set of erasers that looked like race cars. Until that moment, Drake had loved them. He put them back in their box every time he used them and never lent them to anyone else who may not appreciate how cool they were. Now he wished grandma had never bought them. Dad didn't remember buying them and said that he must have taken them from a store. That day was the first time Drake had realized that there was no rhyme or reason to his father's random and delusional violence. It was a terrifying revelation. It meant that there was no way he could be good enough for Alex not to hurt him. It meant that his dad really wanted to hurt him.

Lying in bed, Drake could almost feel every strike of that dammed belt. That was the day that had broken him and stole away the hope of ever being good enough for his dad. He winced again. Nothing hurt more than that.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Josh knew better than to follow his brother after their mysterious conversation yesterday. If Drake wanted to be left alone, he was left alone. He'd even avoided everybody at school. Though Josh had tried to find him at lunch, his brother had apparently gone home for the afternoon because he felt "sick". He didn't believe a bit of it and the whole thing had him freaked out.

"Josh! Josh!" Mindy shouted into his ear, "Josh what's the matter with you? I said your name five times."

Josh looked at her stupidly, "What? Oh sorry. What's up ?"

Mindy sighed, "Very attentive dear boyfriend. Was going to ask what's up with Drake. Apparently you were wondering the same thing."

"Oh, Yeah, I have. Sorry," Josh smiled apologetically "Not really sure to be honest. Family crap I think. Don't worry 'bout it. I'll deal."

Mindy smiled back, "Whatever, your brother and I have a tenuous understanding the pretty much hinges on a mutual friendship with you. Don't you dare tell him that I was worried, Nichols. What you up to tonight?"

Josh raised an eyebrow, "So I'm just a friend? I had planned on hanging out with you tonight but apparently we're just friends" he said with mock hurt.

"Your sisters right, you are a boob. My parents aren't home till 10 o'clock," Mindy stood up on tiptoe and whispered into his ear, "and only very special friends do to you what I did last night."

Josh blushed, "Point taken. I'll be there."

OooOooOooOooOooO

Drake had gotten home just in time to erase the message from school saying that he'd missed periods three and four. Although he held fast to the tough guy act, he didn't skip too often and his parents needn't find out about it.

When he got upstairs, Drake was surprised to see Megan sitting on thin couch in his room watching TV. As soon as he came in, she turned the sound down, "Sorry, didn't feel like watching downstairs,"

"It's all right, but why are you home? Do you even know how to sneak out of school?"

"I told Mom I didn't feel well this morning. I figure I still have a few more years before the tummy ache excuse wears out."

Drake smiled a little. He'd taught her well. "You don't look sick Megan,"

Megan sighed, "I just didn't want to be at school okay? It felt safer here," Her voice had slowly gotten quieter with every word and now it sounded uncharacteristically meek.

Her brother came and sat on the couch, "Me too," he said slinging an arm over her shoulders.

OooOooOooOooO

"Hello! Anybody home?" Josh called. He was usually the first one in the door after school but today he wasn't sure. He stopped home to drop off his backpack before he went to Mindy's and check on Drake if he was there.

"We're up here," came Megan's voice. That was strange. She got off later than them. Josh climbed the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom. His two other siblings were sitting on the couch watching some bad cop show that had been cancelled years ago. It was weird enough that Megan was home but the two of them watching TV together just didn't fit. There was something wrong. Megan got up to leave but Josh stopped her.

"Oh no, If you ever want to get out of here, you will tell me what the hell is going on. You guys can't get along for more than two minutes and now you're all sibling affection and stuff. I want explanations. I won't tell Mom and Dad if you don't want me to but this secret stops here!"

Megan was defensive, "We don't need to explain sitting around watching TV Josh."

"Fine," Josh rebuked, "but I would like to know why my brother looks about ready run for the hills. I know you're in on this too Megs. Don't keep me out."

Drake was still sitting on the couch but Josh could see the profile of his clenched jaw. He looked tight enough to snap. Megan saw too, "Drop it," she warned.

Josh squared his shoulders and planted himself in front of the door stubbornly. He saw his brother sigh in resignation.

"Megan he's right. I can't hide this from him anymore," Drake said. He got up and walked over to Josh's bed by the door then sat down again. "What do you know already?" Drake asked sitting down on the bed.

"Not much. I know it's about your real dad,"

Megan looked disgusted, "Let's get one thing straight right now. Walter is our real dad and Alex is nothing more than someone from the past. Okay?"

Josh smirked at his fierce little sister. "Okay, but that really is all I know,"

Drake winced and brought his hand quickly to his shoulder as if something had just struck him there. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked.

"Yes," Josh said soberly.

"Fine, but I hope you know that this story doesn't have a happy ending,"

OooOooOooOooOooO

_**Second edited installment. I like this much better than the original **__**hope you do too!**_

**Please review!**

_**Love**_

_**pianoluv**_


	3. Secrets Revealed

Third installment of my edited chapters. Read and review please! 3

**_Secrets Revealed_**

"I don't really know what triggered it. I was nine the first time he hit me. There wasn't much reason for it but I don't think that mattered to him. He'd started drinking a lot I guess. If that's any excuse. The first time he wailed on me full out he was totally pissed. Mom and Megan were out. Getting me a birthday present I think if you can believe the irony in that. I think back and she seemed to be gone a lot of the time. They had more problems than I realized at the time. I guess she thought I'd be safe with him cuz I was the 'boy'. There may have been a time when that meant something good but by then… well you know. That first time, God I don't know how nobody noticed. I'm sure I couldn't sit right for a week afterward. I wonder sometimes if Mom really did suspect but never said anything. Maybe she didn't want to believe something like that. Doesn't matter now I guess." Drake looked strangely calm as he told his story. Calm didn't even describe it, more… cold, vacant…empty. "He used a rolled up newspaper that first time. No sharp edges so you don't bleed. Still hurt like hell though." A bitter tear escaped his left eye and he brushed it away angrily, "I was thirteen last time I saw him but the bastard still gets to me. After that his temper only got worse. Every time he seemed to enjoy himself more and more. I think he got off on it. It was like this sick challenge to him finding ways to do it so it wouldn't show. Butt, waist, between my toes. Liked to scrape my elbows up quite a bit because it just looked like I'd fallen on the pavement or something. Boys fall right? No big deal…When he couldn't make an excuse for the bruises I just had to say I fell, or got in a fight or something."

Megan put a hand over her brothers. "I didn't know it went on that long. Four years Drake? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

For the first time during the story, Drake looked into her and Josh's eyes, "He told me not to. He broke me Megs. I…I was terrified of him. Still am,"

Josh looked at his brother. Drake's shoulders were hunched and his eyes downcast. He had never looked so small.

"I did whatever he told me too. It didn't matter what it was," Drakes bangs fell in front of his eyes and he looked down at his hands, "Get him a beer, get the newspaper, clean my own blood off the floor, I didn't hesitate."

"Why did your Mom leave Alex?" Josh asked cautiously.

"He hit her once and that was it. She left him a week later. The last straw of a marriage already falling apart. She asked me if he ever hit us but…well, you can guess at the answer,"

"Did he ever do anything to you Megs?" Josh ventured.

She glanced at Drake, pausing before she answered. "A few times. Wasn't that bad. Didn't hurt much."

This seemed to cut Drake to the bone. He grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut trying not to cry again, "Fucker said he would never touch you. That was our deal. Me instead of you."

She squeezed his hand. "Really Drake. It didn't hurt that bad."

Drake sighed and looked at her, "You don't have to lie to me Megan. I know, it always hurt. God I hate him."

A few tears escaped her eyes even though she had been trying so hard to keep them back. She nodded silently and accepted a rare hug from her brothers.

OooOooOooOooO

An hour later, Drake was looking into his brothers' eyes, daring him to speak, be angry, something. But Josh had barely been able to nod throughout the whole thing. The thought of his siblings going through that shit made him feel sick.

Finally, after giving it some thought, Josh spoke, "I wish he hadn't done that to you." The words didn't seem to be enough.

Drake sighed sadly, "yeh, me too. " There was an uncomfortable silence then, "Let's go get something to eat," Drake said.

The other two nodded and they all went down stairs to the kitchen.

OooOooOooOooO

Megan seemed to have benefited from telling the truth. Despite her maturity, she was far too young to be keeping secrets like that. Drake, on the other hand, seemed to have closed off even more and Josh wondered if he'd done the right thing forcing the confession. He sat, staring into space, thoughts probably lingering on bad childhood memories.

When the doorbell rang he sat up to go get it. The motion seemed almost mechanical. Suddenly the was a crash and they saw Drake fall backwards to the floor and scramble away from the door in a panic. The umbrella stand had fallen over making the crash. There was a look of utter horror on his face as he sat frozen in place.. His face was pale as a ghost and his breath was ragged as he started to shake his he desperately, "This can't be happening," he murmured, "not again."

OooOooOooOooO

_Third edited chapter. Think this is going well. Am enjoying this little fanfiction adventure. Hope you are too J_

_Love_

_pianoluv_


	4. Unhappy Reunions

Megan stood as if petrified and looked at the seemingly older figure of her father and Drake seemed to be attempting to blend in with the couch. "Hi guys," said the deep voice that Josh noticed was not unlike his brothers.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Drake spoke up. There was a look of utter hate on his face and just a hint of fear.

"I…I just wanted to see you; talk to you maybe," His voice seemed desperate, pleading.

Drake had gotten to his feet, apparently outraged to hear his father's voice, "I don't want to talk you,"

"Get out of here Alex," came Megan's surprisingly calm voice.

"Meggie please," Alex said taking a step toward her.

Drake stepped in front of her protectively, "Don't you dare lay a finger on my sister you son of bitch"

Until that moment Josh had seen the face Alex Parker showed to the rest of the world. A calm, if rough, looking man. His eyes had begged a forgiveness that it was hard to believe he didn't deserve. But now there was danger in his expression. His features had twisted into something menacing that gave Josh no trouble visualizing the violence of his brother's past.

"You will not talk to you father that way boy" Alex murmured darkly.

"I would never talk to my father that way. Unlike you, he actually deserves respect," Drake spat back.

Josh saw the pupils of Alex's eyes dilate and expected him to slap Drake. Before Josh could move to protect his brother, Alex threw a quick punch into his biological son's gut. Drake clutched his stomach and crumpled to the floor, trying to catch the breath that had just been forced from his lungs. Alex bent down and took Drakes chin roughly in his hand to make the boy look at him, "You didn't keep the secret Drake,"

Quickly Josh pushed the man off his injured brother and out the door. The last thing they saw of Alex was a horrible scowl before he disappeared behind the door. Nobody spoke, except for Drakes moans of pain, until they heard a car pull out of the drive way.

Drake began to sob as they helped him onto the couch, "Why? Why? Why?" he whimpered, "God why is he here? Why," Josh and couldn't answer. They didn't know the reason for Alex Parkers sudden and painful appearance.

OooOooOooOooOooO

The three siblings sat in Drake and Josh's room. There was a deafening silence that seem to envelop everyone in its midst.

Drake sat on the couch, his shoulders hunched and his knees drawn in. At the moment his thoughts were in a different time; a time when hurt and pain was his world. He was terrified by what Alex had said, "You didn't keep the secret Drake," How could he know that Drake had told Josh and Megan? More importantly, what did he intend to do about it. Drake had the intense feeling that it would be painful on his own end. Why was this happening again?

Suddenly they heard the door open downstairs and the resounding voices of their parents. Josh and Megan just yelled back hello's but their presence seemed to rouse Drake from his reverie. He jumped up and nearly ran into the living room. His Dad was hanging up the coats while his Mom had walked into the kitchen. Without warning, he threw his arms around Walter in a tight hug.

Walter was quite surprised at this having not gotten this much emotion from his adopted son in a long time. Sure he knew that Drake loved him for taking on the much needed role of father but the kid didn't exactly wear his emotions on his sleeve. "Uh, thanks Drake? Is…is everything okay?" He asked.

Drake pulled away a little red in the face, "Ya, I…uh…I just missed you," The boy dropped his eyes and ran back upstairs.

Walter looked flabbergasted, "Well…I… okay then,"

Drake couldn't conceal the small smile on this lips. _That _was his dad, the man who loved him enough not to torment him. Blood ties didn't always mean everything.

OooOooOooOooOooO

"Drake you should tell Mom and Dad," Josh said as they sat at a table alone in the school cafeteria. Drake had taken to sitting with his brother lately. People didn't bother with them too much and most of his friends pretty well respected the special and sometimes private bond that existed between the brothers.

"You know I can't. Somehow he already knows that I told you. I don't know what would happen if I told them too. I'm scared as it is. I… I just can't," Drake went back to his lump of what was supposed to be potatoes and ravioli. Suddenly he looked up, a now common look of fear in his eyes, "You can't tell them either. Please Josh promise me you won't!"

His voice was barely above a whisper but Josh understood and held up his hands in surrender, "I promise not to tell but I won't lie for you Drake. Not about this. If they ask I will answer,"

Drake nodded slowly. He couldn't very well ask for more. After what his brother had already done for him, he deserved this much. Truth be told, Drake desperately wanted his parents to know but fear is a powerful force and old habits die hard.

OooOooOooOooOooO

_I found I didn't have to change much of this chapter. Not quite so full of melodrama. I did remove some of the explosivness of Alex Parker and exchanged it for quiet rage. Much scarier in my opinion. More to come. Please read and review_

_Thanks,_

_pianoluv_


	5. The Wounded Girl

**The Wounded Girl**

He was a bad boy. He had not kept the secret. He had told. He was a bad boy and bad boys needed to be punished.

Alex Parker sat contemplating the punishment he would give his son. Not only had Drake told the secret, he had insulted his father too. This behavior could not be tolerated. Looking over the table, Alex saw the things he had collected over the years for just such and occasion: steel toe boots, meter stick, rope, duct tape…knife.

OooOooOooOooO

Drake Parker sat bolt upright in his bed, covered in a cold sweat and breathing rapidly. Damn that man! He couldn't even escape him in his dreams. Again the awful pain had come to him, consumed him, and tortured him without remorse.

Once settled down, Drake realized that he could not hear Josh's steady snoring which always filled the room at night. He looked at the clock and saw that is was only ten o'clock. Josh was out with Mindy tonight (although he had offered to stay several times), his parents would be gone for a few days to New York and Megan (she too had not gone without many offers to stay) was at a sleepover. He was alone.

The sound of crickets came in through the open window and seemed to fill the room. Despite his frightful dream, the night was peaceful. It seemed as though he and the crickets were the only living things in the whole world. Drake and the crickets. The crickets and Drake. That was it. Nobody else, just them. Just… Drake froze. Another sound had come through the window. For a terrifying moment he feared that Alex had returned to finish what he'd started two weeks ago.

But then, he realized that the sound was not that of a man. This seemingly pained moan came from a girl. Cautiously, he made his way to the window that looked out toward to street and to where he thought he had heard the sound. Drake's eyes searched the darkness for some sign of life. It was hard to see because the street lamps nearest the house were out for some reason.

And then she was there. In such plain sight that Drake wondered why he hadn't seen her before. She was walking towards the house clutching her stomach as Drake had done not to long ago. She stumbled then fell. It was a miracle alone that she didn't fall on the pavement where she surely would have gotten a concussion.

There girl had fallen on a pile of old mats their neighbor had left for the garbage man tomorrow. At first she struggled to try and get up then seemed to let the pain and exhaustion consume her. Drake was momentarily stunned. Who was she and what had she been through?

Snapping back to reality, Drake slipped into his shoes and ran downstairs. He didn't even have time to put a shirt over his bare chest. He opened the door then bolted to the mysterious girl's side. She had passed out but her breath was ragged and hard. It was difficult to see her at all really because of the dark.

Suddenly the street light came on. The figure of a girl about his age came into sight. She had red hair and lips to match, her face was covered in freckles and had lashes abnormally long. Of all of this he noticed later. No, what first caught his eyes was that she was covered in blood. The white t-shirt was ripped and torn as were the loose jeans. Her hair was matted and her face…that was the worst of it. Her face had a long gash on the side of it with various smaller cuts in other places. It had obviously bled hard at first but seemed to have stopped.

Tenderly, Drake felt her frail form for any other injuries but fortunately found none except for a few long slashes in her legs and arms. These appeared to be older wounds that had begun to heal. His touch seemed to have brought her to some sort of consciousness and Drake began to soothe her while gently lifting her into his arms like a baby. She but her arms around his neck so as to help him a bit and he carried her inside.

Drake didn't want to lay her down on the couch for fear she might fall off so he set her softly on a large floor cushion. He went to the kitchen to get a bowl of water and a cloth. Despite the fact that she wasn't bleeding anymore, the Girl was still moaning a little.

When he came back her eyes were open and she appeared to recognize that she was not outside anymore, "A...are you alright?" He asked dabbing the cloth onto her face.

She half winced half smiled, "Not really but thanks,"

"What happened to you," Drake asked, still concerned.

She looked scared, "Do you mind if I don't tell you, it's sort of…personal."

Drake was skeptic but knew that feeling of secrecy all too well, "I don't mind,"

He continued to dab away at the blood, surprising even himself at how much he remembered from that 'emergency situations' class his mom had made them all take. Soon enough, her injuries didn't look quite so bad and Drake was able to attend to her battered legs which had at first been among the least of his worries compared to her head. Though there was lots of it, the blood was dry. When he finally got to her feet she looked to be sleeping peacefully.

As Drake washed away the mud that had covered her bare feet he saw something that made his heart race. He inspected it more closely and found his fears realized. Perhaps her presence was coincidence, perhaps not, but there was no mistaking that. This was like an evil and twisted signature that set her apart from the world. It set her apart… as it did him.

OooOooOooOooO

She awoke sometime afterward to the boy sitting on the couch. She could now see him clearly without the haze of delirium. He was of medium height and build with dark hair, hansom really. With no shirt, she could see the muscular stomach and shoulders. But there was something else to define his present features; a sense of worry and a look as though he'd been thinking hard. Strangely, he was sitting cross legged and massaging an area on the pad of his foot.

As she sat up slowly, Drake looked over. His eyes had a tinge of fear in them and seemed to pierce her thoughts. "I think I know what happened to you," he said with a slight tremble in his voice, "Part if it anyway. You've had a run in with Alex Parker at some point. By the looks of things he beat you up pretty bad. I'd be willing to bet that you were in his company for a while. He only burns his initials into the feet of a fortunate few," his voice was bitter and dripping with sarcasm.

The girl didn't know what to say. He knew. He knew what she thought nobody knew.

"By the looks of some of those bruises and cuts you've live with him or at any rate, see him regularly," Drake looked away and put his hood up, hiding his face," When he finally spoke, it was in answer to her to unasked question, "I know because he did it to me too," Drake's shoulder's heaved with painful dry sobs, "Who are you?"

"M…my name's Bianca Parker. Alex is my step-father and I've lived with him for three months," Bianca was in shock and pain but still felt surprisingly calm. _Who was this boy who seemed to know so much of the secret life she led_, "Who are you,"

Drake turned to her, real but silent tears falling from his eyes, "My name is Drake Parker. Alex is my biological father. He beat me for four years."

OooOooOooOooO

Bianca's went wide, "I…I swear to you, I didn't know he was your dad. You were just the first person to see me on the sidewalk. I mean, he never even said he had a son," Bianca was astounded. _Alex had a son? What's more, he had son that knew the pain and terror she felt every day._

"He never did talk much," Drake said quietly, "H…how'd you get away? I never could get beyond a block before he caught me,"

"Actually, neither did I. We live only live one street over, just moved in a few weeks ago,"

"You mean, h…he's just around the corner?" Drake asked, stunned.

Bianca nodded then put a hand to the gash on her face and winced. It had started to bleed again slightly.

Although he was terrified that his dad would barrel in at any second, Drake got off the couch and sat on his knees next to Bianca. "Do you feel dizzy?" She nodded and winced again at the action. Drake sighed, he needed to help her, "Lay down on the pillow," She did as he said and he started to dab at the steady drip of blood. Before long, Bianca was a sleep. Drake was glad that she was able to get some rest, "Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll save you,"

OooOooOooOooO

**Awwwww, isn't dat sweet! Any way, I'd like to specifically thank **_bratqueen_ **for offering the name Bianca. I think it's so pretty. I so appreciate you taking the time to review the story. Thanks to everybody who entered a name, The response was over whelming!, sry if i don't respond to your reviews, schools in session and i have hardly anytime for myself anymore. Thanks again so much, Plez review this chapter and thanks again again to **_bratqueen_**, YOU ROCK!!!!! LOL :P**

**pianoluv**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**PS-I would also like to give a little shout out to **_Dietwater_** for telling me about the name Memory. Even though I didn't use it, I really did love it. I may use it in some future story! Thanks.**


	6. Frightful Realizations

**Frightful Realizations**

When Bianca awoke, it was still dark. For a moment she forgot all the events of that night, even that constant dirty feeling, but then she saw Drake. He lay next to her on the floor. She cursed herself for blushing at the fact that he still had not put on a shirt and lay there in his pajama pants. Suddenly he turned over, showing her his back. It was what she thought her own must have looked like only his was not quite as raw. There were slashes here and there and a large white burn mark on the shoulder blade. Bianca reached out to touch it but drew back before her fingers even grazed his scarred skin.

Someone sighed from behind her on the couch and she slowly turned her head. A boy was sitting there. He had dark hair and had a heavier build than Drake. He was looking directly at her and the gaze bore into her soul. The boy didn't look angry or scared she was there but it was obvious he was still quite wary of her presence. "Who are you?" he asked quietly enough not to wake Drake.

"My name's Bianca. I guess I'm Drake's step-sister," she answered back, "Who are you?"

"I'm his brother…Josh," the boy said, motioning to Drake.

"Oh, I mean, I didn't know he had a brother. So, you've felt Alex too I suppose?"

"No," Josh replied, and when she looked confused, "We're step-brothers, but we are brothers," he added hastily, "No matter where the bloodlines lay,"

"Thanks Josh," Drake said getting up, "I mean it,"

"So do I," Josh said smiling.

"When did you get in?" Drake asked.

"bout a half hour ago,"

Drake looked at the clock, "Josh it's nearly three thirty,"

Bianca saw Josh's face go slightly pink and he smiled, looking suddenly shy, "Mindy's parents weren't home tonight and I…uh…stayed late,"

Drake smirked slightly, "You have done well young grasshopper,"

"Don't get excited. It didn't go as far as that. It went far, but not that far," Josh said, still noticeably pink.

Drake rolled his eyes and turned back to Bianca. He had almost forgotten she was there, "So, What do you want to do now?"

Bianca looked terrified, "Please! Oh God don't make me go back! I can't, I…I just can't," She was looking back and forth between the two boys. Finally, she covered her face with her hands and began to sob, "I don't have anyone left! He killed her, I'm sure of it and now I'm all alone. I mean I'm not alone, he's always right there with those dirty fingers touching me and, Oh God I _feel_ so alone!" She was rambling more to herself now and her frail frame shook violently.

Drake looked at Josh in alarm then wrapped his arms around her. She fell into him and cried even harder, "Don't worry Bianca. I won't let him hurt you. Not anymore,"

OooOooOooOooO

Josh watched his brother with admiration and wonder. Drake was so scared of his father and yet had the strength to reach out to another with compassion and love. Poor Bianca had been through so much and Alex seemed to have taken the abuse to a new level with her. It made him wonder though, had Drake ever experienced the 'touching'; And if he had, what about Megan?

OooOooOooOooO

When Bianca was finally calmed down and sleeping in their room, Drake and Josh went and sat on the couch downstairs. Neither of them was tired but they needed to talk.

"So?" Josh said questioningly.

"So what? I don't know how or why she's here. I saw her fall from outside my window and went out to help. I didn't even realize he remarried,"

"Well we need to know more Drake. We need to go to the cops or something. You, Megan, and her can testify in court. He would finally be where he belongs; in jail,"

"Josh I can't. Maybe she can but I just can't,"

Josh looked skeptical, "What do you mean you can't? Drake, I saw how scared you were when he came in that door. If he goes to jail you won't have to experience that ever again,"

"He's my father,"

Drake didn't need to say anymore. Josh knew now. Drake couldn't turn in the man with whom he had live for thirteen years. Sure there had been abuse and that was near unforgivable but there had also been nine long years of Alex Parker, the father. Drake held tight to the fact that Walter was his dad but bloodlines were still there.

"Alright, we'll let that rest for now, but what about Bianca? She can't live her without Mom and Dad finding out. Sooner or later, you're going to have to tell them,"

Drake looked at his feet and spoke the words he'd dreaded since that painful day so long ago, "I know I have to tell,"

OooOooOooOooO

**_Well, thanks again Reviews. Hope you liked this one even though it's short. To the person who left that very opinionated review, I would like to apologize for the fact that you didn't like this story. I'm sorry if it unrealistic. Your right, I haven't experienced anything as awful as this and I dearly hope you haven't either. If you have I am sorry. Either way though, I plan to continue with this story for whether it is truthful or not, I am too connected to the characters to leave them alone. Thank you so much to ALL my reviewers. Every comment gives me something and I greatly appreciate it,_**

**_pianoluv_**


	7. Allies

**_Hey pplz. Srry it's bean soooo long. Homework you know. Anyway, I hope you like this one. It's rather short but at least it's something._**

**Allies**

Drake looked down at the razor blade sitting on the rim of the sink. Two weeks ago he would have probably used it if that meant not telling his mom and dad about Alex. In fact, Drake had told himself that would be exactly what he'd do should the situation arise. Megan knew, she could tell the story but, he didn't want to. It was just too hard then. Now he knew he had to though. There was no getting around it; too many people were counting on him.

The feeling wasn't as bad anymore, but he still felt guilty for what Alex had done. It wasn't logical he knew, but it was there. What if his mom blamed him for it all? ; screamed at him to get out of her house and never come back. He had run from the thought for nearly ten years. It was his worst fear.

Sighing, Drake put blade back in the cupboard and splashed his face with cold water. Not today.

OooOooOooOooO

Megan sat on the bed across Bianca. No words passed between them. Drake had told his little sister everything before she went upstairs but that hadn't swayed Megan's interest in the mysterious girl hiding in her house.

"Did he ever do anything to you? I mean, like, sexually?" Bianca asked.

Megan looked down and shook her head no, "Not me. He did to Drake though."

Bianca was surprised, "But Drake said…"

"Drake doesn't remember. I think there were some drugs involved. I saw it and tried to help but Alex slapped me so I passed out, them he tied my wrists to the door so I could get away. It was too horrible to watch but I could hear it all," Megan was crying silently, the weight over he long kept secret washed away. Bianca hugged her tight.

"It's okay. I understand,"

For the first time in her life, Megan knew that somebody truly did understand the pain that she carried.

OooOooOooOooO

Josh sat in the back yard under the oak with his hood up. Finally understanding why Drake did that. It blocked out everything else except what you were focusing on; In this case, his Mother. She had been beautiful; quirky, just like him. Josh remembered how she used to wrap him up in the quilt she had made, take him in her arms, and rock back and forth. There was no song, just loving silence.

Josh missed a lot. He had only been seven when the Leukemia had gotten her. Although the pain had subsided tremendously, Josh still liked to be alone with her memory every now and again. Most times, like tonight, he cried: it wasn't really out of sadness. More or less it was a release... a release from the build up on bad memories that acuminated over time. Once and a while, his dad would sit with him but mostly it was just Josh.

"Mom," Josh said shifting to his knees, "I need you right now. I don't know how to help Drake. I've always been able to do something but my mind is a blank. Please Mom; help me help my brother,"

"You can't do more than what you're already doing Josh,"

Josh whipped his eyes open and fell back in surprise. He hadn't heard Drake come up to him. "You scared me," he gasped, out of breath from the shock.

"Sorry," Drake replied sitting beside Josh, "I didn't know you still talked to her,"

"I don't very often. Only when I need some advise,"

"Has she ever given you any?"

Josh blushed and little a smiled, "Mom has always had her ways. What do you mean I can't help anymore?"

"Nobody can. I have to do this on my own,"

Josh set his jaw, "I can't say the words for you Drake, but I can and will stand beside you every step of the way,"

Drake sighed; some how he'd figured as much. He didn't want Josh to get hurt but Drake couldn't stop his brother.

"I wish this had never happened to you Drake," Josh said.

"If it hadn't, you wouldn't be my brother would you?" Drake turned to Josh and hugged him tightly. Brothers till the end… if not in blood, then in soul.

OooOooOooOooO

**_Alright, wut did you think?? A bit different from the others. I'm hoping the next one will have more action. I thought it would be interesting to bring Josh's mom into the picture. There are so many stories about Drakes dad but I wanted to know a little bit about "Ammelia". I'm not sure if the name will come up, lol but that's my name for her. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Thnx._**

**_pianoluv_**

**_PS- sorry if I don't reply to reviews, it's getting difficult. I still read them though!!!_**


	8. Still Here

**Still Here**

Drake sat in the cold alley with arm around Bianca and Megan: Not only for there warmth but for his as well. Both girls had somehow fallen asleep but he just couldn't. He could feel Josh awake too but words weren't necessary to convey his feelings.

Not only did his body throb with pain but thoughts ran through his head like a movie. The night's event played out over and over. The expression on his mother's face as he told her was the most excruciating. The look of pain and horror made his stomach churn violently.

OooOooOooOooO

Audrey walked in the house and immediately knew something was wrong. Drake sat on the couch tight lipped and tense. Megan and Josh were sitting on adjacent chairs the same way, "Kids?" she said cautiously. Josh and Megan's eyes shifted to Drake nervously and he spoke up.

"Someone came by to see us," He said looking directly into her eyes. The gaze terrified her. It was a plea for help. His eyes begged her to help him but, she didn't know what for. Suddenly a figure appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey Audrey,"

She nearly jumped out of her skin, "Oh my god Alex! What are you doing here?"

"Stopped by to see the kids. We've just been visiting. Haven't we kids?" he said excitedly. He walked over to the couch, sat down and put his hand on Drake's shoulder.

Drake flinched at the touch and nodded slowly without looking at him.

Audrey noticed but didn't say anything. She had thought Drake had left things good with his dad before they'd moved. Never the less, the tension in the room was heavy, "Well, Alex…you know you're not supposed to be here right? The restraining order is still in effect,"

Alex looked at her pleadingly, "Come on Audy. I haven't seen my kids in over five years; I've never even met Walter or Josh. Please?"

Audrey sighed and nodded, "Would you like some tea?" Before he could answer she pulled Walter into the kitchen and out of the living room. "Something is wrong Walt. Did you see Drake?" she whispered.

"I know. He looks terrified. Josh and Megan don't particularly look at ease either," Walter replied, pouring glass of orange juice and glancing out of the kitchen and into the living room. Alex was whispering something to Drake who, in turn, went as white as a sheet.

"What should we do?" Audrey asked as they stood in front of the door into the living room.

"I don't know,"

OooOooOooOooO

"I'll strangle you in your sleep boy. You say a word and not another one will come out of that mouth ever,"

Drake cringed as Alex whispered in his ear, "Yes sir," He whispered back. Alex wouldn't get the chance to strangle him anyway.

OooOooOooOooO

"Sorry, we didn't have any tea left. Orange juice okay?" Walter said.

Alex smiled, "No problem. You remember stealing sips of cup when you were little Drake?"

Drake nodded. He remembered Alex pushing him back and whipping the (thankfully) plastic cup at his head.

Alex chuckled, "You were always trying to nibble at my cereal too,"

The cereal bowl had not been plastic.

Finally, Drake couldn't handle being so close to this man. He tried to get up but was pulled back down into a fake hug. Drake wriggled away and began talking to his mom as past as possible.

"He beat me Mom. He beat me every day since I was nine! I didn't stay home from school because I was sick. He'd make me stay home from school; beat me if I tried to get away. All those fights at school that he 'handled'; they weren't fights. That was his him being careless. I wanted to tell you Mom. Dear God that's all I wanted but he broke me. He broke me like a dog so that I wouldn't say a word," Drake was sobbing but looking straight into his Mother's eyes, "I'm sorry,"

She looked horrified and stunned. Her gaze was that of confusion and she didn't move a muscle as if her joints were paralyzed.

Alex tried to protest, "Drake what are you talking about. I loved and still love you more that anything!"

"Liar!" Drake screamed turning on his father, "Maybe once you did, but that man disappeared the second you first slapped me! Since then you've been nothing but a cruel, heartless, MONSTER!" The force of the last word seemed to set of a trigger in Alex. The game was over.

OooOooOooOooO

Audrey could hear and see the transformation in her ex-husband as Drake uttered that last word. His eyes widened in fury and the stunning green that her son shared was suddenly terrifying. Alex's muscles tensed and he set his jaw into an ugly grimace that gave only a hint to the raging adrenaline that seemed to radiate off his body. With unbelievable speed, he had her son by the arm. Audrey couldn't move.

OooOooOooOooO

A shooting pain went through Drakes shoulder as Alex twisted his arm around to his back. The pain forced him to his knee as his father had intended. Alex grabbed a tuft of his hair and pulled back the boy's head, "Bastard," Drake breathed.

Alex spit in Drake's face.

Suddenly, Josh seemed to snap out of his stupor. He leapt off the chair at Alex but the Dark haired man side stepped and Josh tripped over Drake and fell hard onto the floor. Alex let go of Drake's arm and picked up Josh by the collar. With brute force he threw him against the wall knocking him out.

Drake was up again and lunging for his father but Alex was too quick. Drake was instantly crumpled on the floor with the pain of Alex's punch to the gut.

OooOooOooOooO

The pain was intense but he thought maybe he could still do it. Suddenly Alex's hand had a hold on his chin and a brutal slap was put forth that made Drake's ears ring. And then he heard his name being screamed out and felt a hand pull him away from Alex.

His mother was trying desperately to pry her ex-husbands grip from him. Although he did let go, it was to pull an arm around to her back then press a thumb into her neck. One, two, three, four, five, seconds and she was out cold. Walter tried the same thing but was dealt with the same way as Audrey.

Alex turned towards Megan who was standing rigid beside her crumpled brother, "Drake," she whispered nervously in the tense silence of her father's gaze, "Drake what do I do,"

"Run," Drake whispered back as he stood up, "Find Bianca and go where we told you to go,"

"You better follow us," she said fiercely. Although Megan didn't dare remove her eyes from Alex, Drake could feel her determination. They would have to leave Josh and his parents behind. There was no choice but, Drake was pretty sure they'd be alright. It was him that Alex was after. In the crazed man's perspective, Drake was the one who needed 'discipline'.

"Go!" Drake shouted, loud enough for Bianca to hear him in the kitchen cupboard. Megan sprang to the door where Bianca –moving unnaturally fast- met her. Before Alex could react to, one, Megan's sudden getaway and two, the appearance of his step-daughter, they were both out the door and, hopefully, running for their lives.

Alex tried to get past him to the door but Drake caught him. For years he had waited to do this. Make this man feel his son's childhood pain. It seemed though, that it was not to be. Drake could not do it; he could not be the cause of such hurt. With lightning speed, Drake grabbed Alex's arm, twisted it to the back and pressed his thumb into his father's neck, releasing him from consciousness.

OooOooOooOooO

Drake grabbed the back-pack he had prepared and headed out the front door. When he was almost at the end of the street, he had an idea. Perhaps he could stuff Alex in a closet or something; Ensuring that he would be caught. Drake ran back to the house.

Taking a big breath, he entered.

OooOooOooOooO.

Josh had never felt so much pain in his life. His entire body was throbbing.

He remembered water being splashed on his face to awaken him then, looking up he saw Drake with a bucket at his feet and his face contrived in agony as Alex clutched a large tuff of his dark hair tightly.

Josh's head already ached and the terror hadn't helped. Still with his fist full of Drake's hair, Alex kicked Josh sharply in the side twice. Temporarily paralyzed with pain, Alex had produced rope from his coat and tied Drake to a chair tightly. "You watch this or I'll kill them all boy," Alex had snarled. Then he turned on Josh,

OooOooOooOooO

A half hour of torture had made Josh nearly unrecognizable. He had two black eyes, and a broken nose. His lip bled profusely and bruises covered his body from head to toe. Alex gave him one more kick in the gut to make it official and finally stopped.

OooOooOooOooO

Dutifully, Drake had watched his brother beaten half to death. His voice was hoarse from screaming pleas to Alex and sobbing brutally. Drake had forgotten his age and the time that had passed. He was nine again and this time it hurt worse.

Alex turned on him once more and grabbed his hair again, "Now what to you say boy?"

Drake's eyes flicked to Josh who whimpered steadily but said nothing. Alex spat in his face again, "Answer me or this boy will hanging from the rafters! Talk! Are you going to disrespect your father?"

"No Sir," Drake whispered.

"What you got to say for your self?" Alex's eyes were piercing.

"I'm sorry," Drake answered, barely audible.

Alex pulled the tuft of hair even farther back, "I couldn't hear you,"

"I'm sorry Daddy," He sobbed, "Daddy you're hurting!"

Alex let go and sneered, "Seems you've forgotten just how much it can hurt Drakey boy,"

OooOooOooOooO

ring.had a hold on his chin and a brutal slap was put forth that made Drake'ipped over Drake and fell hard onto the floor. his

Alex was right. Despite that scars, Drake had forgotten.

Alex lay on the couch apparently asleep and content that they would not be running anytime soon. Josh had finally been able to sit up but Drake it seemed had been given the beating of his life. His arm was obviously broken along with his nose and perhaps one of his ribs. His face was puffed up like blowfish and all he could do was whimper.

Tenderly, as if lifting a baby, Josh lifted his brother into his arms and stood. They had to get out of here. Slowly and silently, he made his way to the front door and opened it awkwardly.

For a heart stopping moment he had though Alex was awake but it turned out that Drake's sleep talking was a genetic thing. Once outside, Josh didn't even dare close the door for fear of the noise.

With the strength that came only from pure adrenalin and fear Josh ran. He ran for his life and the life of his brother. They couldn't go to the hospital because Alex would track them down. He also needed to get to the girls. They'd have expected them hours ago.

For those hours, Josh had listened and watched Alex torture Drake. Although the evidence of it was clear, there had been so much more. Alex seemed to know every weakness that Drake had. Within ten minutes, his brother was on his knees begging Alex to stop; but Alex hadn't stopped, he had continued for an hour. Desperately Josh had wanted to help but there was nothing he could have done being injured. On and on Alex had pushed until Drake had been broken, broken and beaten.

OooOooOooOooO

Josh ran and ran. The meeting place had been halfway across town so as to throw Alex off should a chase occur. When at last he got there, Bianca and Megan had been huddled on the other side of a dumpster the alley.

They rushed out to greet them and helped Josh –who's power serge was running out fast- to put down Drake.

Suddenly the battered boy seemed to come to life. He grabbed Josh's shirt and sobbed out apology after apology. Although most of it was incoherent, Josh got something about not getting Alex when the chance was there, not being able to hurt another human being like that, and not holding his thumb down long enough.

Josh pried Drakes fingers off and embraced his brother softly, "It's okay Drake. I'm still beside you,"

OooOooOooOooO

OooOooOooOooO

OooOooOooOooO

**_Okay, people, how was that? I highly doubt the rest will be that long but we'll see. I think it's good and I hope you do to. I'm sorry if you were expecting a short chapter and didn't give yourself enough time to read it. It was nearly six full pages (5 and ¾ )lol. Please review and keep reading. I LOVE details in my reviews and I am more lible to reply if it's long. Thanks for being so faithful this long and I hope you can stick it out to the end. Holidays are almost upon us so there may be another chapter coming at you soon. Thanks SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much and please R&R._**

**_pianoluv_**


	9. Reverse

**Chapter Nine- Reverse**

_Hey Peoples. Sorry for the delay. I hope i didn't loose any of you. Exams were hard and so it's been hard to update at all. I had this one started and I though I better tie it up and get something out there. It isn't particularly long but it has so drama. The last paragraph just about made me cry when i wrote it. Another one should be comen' your way soon. Thanks and please review: )_

OooOooOooOooO

Drake opened his eyes. His body ached like it hadn't since he was a child. There was no happy time between sleep and awake where he forgot his recent past. He was sitting in an alley in the twilight before dawn. His head lay in somebody's lap; it was Bianca. She looked down and, seeing that he was awake, hugged him as best she could in their current position. "Where's Josh," Drake said in a panic.

Sitting him up slowly and gently, she answered, "He went to get some food at the grocery store down the street. Megan went with him. She didn't like seeing you like this,"

Drake's brow furrowed in confusion and he was surprised to find that the simple motion hurt. "Like what?"

Bianca dug in her pocket and pulled out a small compact mirror. He took it and looked at his reflection. The person in the mirror had two black eyes, a split lip which, along with his nose, looked as if it had been bleeding. "I should get cleaned up. I think I see a Starbucks across the street. Let's walk over," Bianca nodded and they slowly made their way over.

OooOooOooOooO

Something was wrong with Josh. Alex had beat him pretty good, his distinctly more colourful face and hard limp were proof. She could see all that but knew there was something more; something deeper.

They walked through the check out with large paper bags. Josh had picked it for that reason. The bags could be useful. Once outside, Megan made him stop. He sighed and but the bags down then sat beside her with a wince.

"We can't rest for very long Megs. I realize you didn't sleep much but we need to keep going,"

"It's not that," Megan said carefully. Her brother seemed about as steady as a teeter-totter and she didn't want to upset him any more, "What's wrong?"

He looked at her incredulously, "Uh, in case you haven't noticed kid, we just spent the night in an alley by a dumpster because….,"

"Okay fine, I meant, what's with you? I've never seen you so…..."

Josh was looking ahead grimly and finished for her, "Hurt, angry, terrified, guilt-ridden? Take your pick. I was just beaten to a pulp by a guy I never even knew about until like, two weeks ago. I'm living on the street because of him and to top it all off, I don't even know if my parents are dead or alive because I ran away like a coward leaving them unconscious on the floor!"

His voice was raised and tears were streaming down his face, "You are no coward Josh. You and Drake saved Bianca and I from Alex and took the rap yourself! As for Mom and Dad, I don't know what happened either but you can hardly call it your fault. You can do this and you don't need to do it alone. I'm your sister and I'm not going anywhere," Josh smiled, remembering a similar conversation he had had with Drake. He nodded and they continued on.

OooOooOooOooO

They walked in silence for a while and then slowly began talking. Not really about anything, just conversation. It was a long street so they had a long time. Suddenly, a hand grasped Joshes neck and pulled him into a side alley. The other hand had grabbed Megan's shirt as well. If was still fairly dark so nobody was around. They were both spun around rapidly and could see their captors. One was Alex and the other looked very similar only not as well kept and he had red hair instead of black. Josh struggled and fought so both men had to work together to keep him captive, "Megan! Run," He screamed. She quickly twisted out of the other man's grasp that had only had one arm around her as he was trying to help Alex. Faster than every before, she ran out of the alley, past the dropped groceries and down the street.

She didn't look back but she knew it was too late to help Josh except for finding her other brother.

OooOooOooOooO

Drake admired himself in the mirror like he used to do before all this started up again. Even with a black eye he was still hot. "Come on pretty boy, we have to go," Bianca said.

Drake blushed, "Sorry, old habits," She rolled her eyes and hipped checked her way into a turn at the mirror. He backed away and he put the cover down on the toilet seat down with a wince. They thought it would be better if neither were sitting in a restaurant muddy and bloody and so both went into the girls' room and locked the door.

After she had washed her face, Bianca sighed sadly, "I wish I could put a brush through this rats nest," Drake smirked and shuffled in the backpack for a brush. He produced it in seconds and was rewarded with a genuine and seemingly rare smile, "Thanks, I've needed that for a week," As Drake handed it to her, he winced again. The action had triggered the pain in his side. He guessed Alex had broken one of his ribs or at any rate, bruised something.

It took her ten minutes to get through the mess of wavy hair but finally they were ready, She was presentable in a new set of clothes and he looked like he had only been in a fight or something, not given up to his own father's backhand. Bianca helped him out of the door and back across the street. As Drake was beginning to sit, Megan came running up. Severely out of breath. Her voice was staggered and terrified, "Alex….Josh…. Take,"

Drake jumped up with an intense surge of pain, "Where are they Megan?" She could hardly talk but shook her head in defeat. She pointed down the long street where they could see someone being frog marched to the trunk of a car and made to get inside. Before Drake could react, the car was speeding off with his brother.

OooOooOooOooO

At first josh tried to bang on the trunk but when the first bump cam e along he thought it better to hold him in place. He could feel every injury when ever they passed over anything bigger than a pebble. Apparently this car had not had the shocks done in a very long time. They drove for about ten painful minutes when the vehicle came to a stop. Josh expected the trunk to open but instead one of the backseats folds back and before he could do anything, there was a blindfold over his eyes and tape over his mouth. Somebody tried to turn him over and when he didn't a blade made a deep cut in his arm. Josh turned over and his hands were tied. Gooey cotton was put in his ears and he was finally dragged out of the car and pushed forward in darkness and fear.

Without sound or sight, Josh didn't know where he was or how to navigate. He kept tripping over things as nobody seemed to be specifically guiding him. Then he was stopped and thrust into a cold room. And judging from the hardness of his impact, the room had a concrete floor.

And then there was a pair of soft hand removing the cotton, the blindfold, and the scarf from his mouth. The knot binding his hand was too tight. Josh began to cry. Even in the black room, he knew the feeling of his mother's touch. Audrey's arms encircled him and stroked his cheek, calming his scared sobs. Then his father's arms wrapped around him too. "It's okay Joshua, we're here," Walter said softly, using the long form of his name like he used when the boy was little, "We'll get through this," Audrey pulled him closer and kissed him on the cheek.

OooOooOooOooO


	10. Rescue Mission

**Rescue Mission**

**_So peoples, ya tottally sry about the wait, I couldn't figure out a chapter and then of course, there was homework. This one is pretty good though, Not that long but the last sentence seemed powerful. I don't know how many more chapters there will be. At least one though so you can look forward to that. I just want to thank all my dedicated readers. The respose to this one is unbelievable. Thanks again._**

**_pianoluv_**

_**ON WITH THE SHOW**_

-

--

--

--

--

**DRAKE KNELT BEFORE THE THREE TOMBSTONES**

Drake knelt before the three tombstones. In front of each one, he placed a small framed picture of each of the deceased people; Audrey, Walter.

Josh.

Josh, his friend, his confidant, his brother, lay dead in the ground. The thought was near unbearable. "It's your fault," his father's cruel voice whispered in his ear, "Your fault, your fault, your fault, you!"

**Drake woke up with a start and sat** up quickly, immediately regretting it. His back seared and his head throbbed. He lay back down onto a pillow. Bianca was sitting on the arm of the couch.. They were in his house. It was eerily quiet except the sound of a water running "What are we doing here?" he murmured.

"You passed out after they took Josh. Your head was bleeding pretty badly so we brought you back here,"

Sitting up slowly this time, his eyes drifted around the room. Chairs were still overturned and the broken pieces of the lamp lay scattered on the floor. It looked more like an abandoned shack than his former sanctuary. The dream had been too real to forget. "Your fault," it had said.

"It's not my fault," he whispered.

Bianca knelt in front of him and turned his chin toward her and kissed his forehead sofly, "We're going to get them back,"

"**Josh, are you okay** honey?"

Josh shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see him in the darkness, "I think my wrist is broken and my back hurts like hell,"

Audrey felt his wrist. It had been pulled out of the socket, "I'm sorry baby," she said twisting back in.

Josh swore loudly, "What the hell mom?"

"I had to put it back in or it will never heal," Audrey felt his back too. Although the welts were many there didn't seem to be any permanent damage. Josh cringed as she ran he hand along his back. He wondered where Alex had gotten a crop from.

Suddenly the light came on, which meant someone was outside the door. It opened and Alex walked through. He stumbled toward their little huddle and kicked Josh out of the way. Josh cried out in pain at the sudden jab in his back. Walter flew to his son but when Audrey tried to as well, Alex caught her by the wrist and she was hoisted to her feet

Without warning he pulled her closed to him and began to slip his hand down her body and into her pants. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. His lips pushed themselves against hers but she bit them hard. Alex stepped back and slapped her.

Walter lunged but Alex was ready with a clip to the jaw that knocked him out. Josh could hardly move as it was and his attempt proved even more futile than his father's. Alex just kicked him in the back again. Struggling, Audrey was pulled out of the room.

"**Please, my brother and half** sister are already there! My step-brother and parents have been kidnapped and we need the police,"

"Okay dear, just calm down. We will send some cars to you. Do you have the address?"

Megan could just make out the numbers on the house across the street and gave them to the 9-1-1 operator on the other end of Drake' cell phone.

"Thank you, the cars should be there soon. Stay on the line okay,"

"Okay," Megan said through sobs.

**Drake and Bianca** were inching to the back of the house. As they came around, a boarded up window could be seen. Bianca shuddered, knowing what was beyond that window. "They're in there," she whispered.

Drake didn't contradict. He tried the door but it was locked. "One of the boards comes off on that window. It's how I got out last time. Alex won't know about it because I put it back. Let's go,"

Drake was at the window in seconds, tugging at the bottom board. With some effort it came off and they slipped in the room. "Who…,"

Suddenly, there was a shout from the house, "STOP!" It was his mother.

Drake pulled himself through the window as fast as he could. In the dim light, he could see Walter and Josh. Walter was unconscious and Josh was moaning. Josh caught sight of Drake and pointed weakly to the door which had miraculously been left open. Drake ran out into the hall, not waiting for Bianca. His mothers screams led the way.

He came to a bedroom door and pulled it open. Her hand were bound and hoisted above her head with rope attached to the ceiling. Alex stood beside Audrey with her jeans in one hand and the other wrapped around her waist.

Drake glared at his father's surprised face. This time he wouldn't go down without a fight. This time, he wouldn't surrender to the man that had made such a scar in his life. "Get away from my mother!," He growled.

Alex looked angry and began to walk toward Drake, "You ought to give me some respect Drakey. I could kill you if the fancy took me," He swung but Drake ducked and swung back, just missing him.

Alex struck out again and hit Drake in the shoulder. Drake cried out, feeling the dislocation. Then another punch; this time to the nose. He crumpled momentarily then charged into Alex's stomach. When the man was on the floor in somewhat of a shock, Drake clipped him in the nose with his good hand.

Drake sat up and tried to go to his mother but Alex had grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. He stood up quickly and rammed his steel-toe-boot into the boys' ribs. Drake gasped and blood from his broken nose seeped into his mouth. Alex pulled him up by the hair and slapped his cheek hard, splitting the lip.

**Audrey was watching** the scene in horror and kept screaming for Alex to stop but he seemed to be in a craze. How had she ever missed this when they were married? The welts must have been there then. One little boy could only fall down the stairs so many times.

**Drake was certain this** was the end. Alex would kill him this time for sure. At least he had fought back this time.

Wait. At least? What the hell was he thinking. This man was probably going to kill his whole family and he was just thinking of himself. As Alex turned around to face Audrey, Drake started to get up. The pain was excruciating but he had to try again. Until there was a bullet in his head, he wouldn't give up. Just as he had gotten on his feet, a whoosh of brown hair hit him in the face.

**Her ex-husband looked** satisfied as Drake went crashing to the floor then he turned to Audrey, "Brace yourself Audy. It'll be just like old times. You remember what we did right? The way I'd smack you around in a room a lot like this? How you'd scream for more? I do. I also remember how you left when you couldn't handle it. Well now you're gonna pay. You have no idea what…,"

Alex didn't finish his sentence. He was unconscious on the floor.

"That was for my mother you son of a bitch," Bianca snarled.


	11. Baby Steps and Giant's Steps

**Baby Steps and Giant's Steps**

Bianca flexed her hand as she looked over the man on the ground with finality

Bianca flexed her hand as she looked over the man on the ground with finality. Somehow she could feel that this was it. No more dirty fingers or unwanted kisses. Alex couldn't hurt them again.

There was a shout from Drake behind her and a searing pain shot through her arm. She grasped the source of the pain and felt hot, sticky blood under her touch. Spinning around she remembered the master's apprentice.

Jason.

Jason had held her down. Jason always finished what Alex started. Jason had helped do the unthinkable. He was a loyal brother ready to kill to defend Alex.

**Drake watched the man** with the gun enter the room as if in slow motion. It took a moment to register that where it was pointed. Without thinking, he pushed the man who wasn't a lot older than him and the morbid aim faltered; the bullet only grazing Bianca's left arm.

The adrenaline boomed in Drake's ears. His hand moved on its own grabbing Jason's wrist and twisting hard. A cry of pain registered faintly in Drake's mind but all he knew was that the Gun had dropped. Somehow his hand left Jason's wrist and connected with his jaw and the man fell unconscious next to his brother.

And then, all at once sense returned and he realized what had just happened. Without thought or aide, he had ended the battle. This reality awed him so that he hardly noticed the police officers help him and the others out of the room and outside.

When time started again, Drake was sitting on a hospital bed listening to a doctor prepare him for the pain of snapping his shoulder back in its socket. Three…two…one…

**Bianca winced as Drake swore** loud enough for the whole hospital to hear. He had been in a daze for hours and she was pretty sure if that didn't bring him back, nothing would.

Audrey came in and went to Drake. Apparently the doctor had not finished checking her for any damage because another woman in a lab coat rushed in after her a moment later. Bianca smirked and walked out, not wanting to add to the confusion.

She went to the next room where Josh was laying on his stomach. Walter sat in a chair close to the bed holding his hand. A few tears seeped out of Josh's eyes contradicting the forced calm on his face. Walter talked softly so that she couldn't hear. Josh nodded and squeezed his hand tighter allowing a little sob to come out. Again she left, knowing her place to be else where.

Bianca followed a long parade of signs on the wall back to the waiting room. There was an array of people there. A man with his leg up on a chair, a girl in a basketball uniform had an icepack over her eye, a woman rocking a bundle of blankets back and forth. Each person had a story. Each person had left a trail of bread crumbs to this moment. This bonded them together yet there was only one person in the room that had walked down at least part of the same path as hers.

**Megan saw her step-sister** walk through the big white archway into the waiting room. Aside from Megan herself, Bianca was the least injured of all of them with only a bit of bandaging on her arm from where the bullet grazed her. The girl had rain clouds in her eyes which covered different wounds; Wounds that would take longer to heal.

She walked over and sat down beside Megan. The company was relieving. It had been nearly three hours since she had been left alone in here. The police officer had asked so many questions. Some of which she couldn't answer but had done her best.

"Hi" she said, now timid without the power adrenaline… and fear. Bianca gave her a greeting smile and sat down.

"How y' doing," she asked

"Alright. Thanks for coming out though. It's weird out here,"

"No problem."

"Hey, why aren't you being checked out too like the rest? I mean, you did collapse on the ground last night,"

"I have been already and that was hunger not injury. The welts on my back are healing,"

Megan looked down, timid again, "Oh," then, regaining some courage, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't really know. I can't stay with you. Not after this. It'd be too awkward and I don't want to do that to your mother," Bianca smiled, "I've always wanted to travel,"

"What about school?"

"That's a non-issue," Bianca said, "I was home-schooled and graduated just before my mom met Alex,"

Megan was silent for a minute. The mention of her father's name tended to do that. Then, as she lay her head in Bianca's lap, "Please, just stay a little while,"

Bianca sighed and nodded, letting her sister fall asleep in her lap.

**It had been a month** since that night in the hospital; One hard, healing month. Alex's trial was scheduled for a year from now but each person had finally made their peace in his own way.

Josh and Walter had taken a day and gone to the grave of the mother and wife they had lost. No one else knew what had happened on that trip but whatever it was, it had helped.

Megan and Audrey got to know Bianca. Just the presence of the girl gave them strength and pulled them through the darkness.

Outwardly, Drake and Bianca seemed to have come around without the help of anyone or anything. The fog that had descended over their souls seemed to suddenly lift- if only just in part- for no reason.

But they hadn't told anyone about their visit to the state penitentiary.

Bianca was sitting on the front lawn; her suitcase sat beside her. The grass was still wet with dew but she didn't really care.

She thought about this family that had accepted her and now she was leaving them. A sigh escaped her, it was for the best. Her place was elsewhere for now. It panged her still, for now she was thinking of Drake.

Of the kiss they had shared two weeks ago and the many since.

She loved him and from what Josh said, she was the first girl Drake had ever taken seriously. Bianca knew that he would be hurt but she would be back in a year for the trial anyway.

Some of the pain Alex had inflicted was fading but it was the nights she feared most. When the street lamps came on, she felt his presence in the bed. His fingers searching for something she tried desperately to hide.

Now that it was over, Bianca needed to feel freedom. She needed to find a self that had been thrown away along time ago.

But she'd be back.

**Drake watched her walk** away, the suitcase rolling behind on miniature wheels. Tears filled his eyes unexpectedly but he knew why she was leaving and he knew that she would be back.

A/N Hello everybody! Hope summer's going good and I hope you like this chapter. I would really like to thank the overwhelming amounts of people who are reviewing. I'm sorry I haven't replied but I could never get the chance then they piled up. I will try to reply to any big one though. Please review on this chapter, good and bad. I thrive on them. I have the last chapter written already and it doesn't have near the drama (more and epilogue really) but I think it ends it well. It will go up soon as I get some feedback on this. Thanks again

pianoluv


	12. Reborn

**Reborn**

"Guilty"

"Guilty"

Drake let out the breath he'd been holding all year. Never again would Alex Parker darken his doorway. Since last summer, even more memories had emerged with counseling and simply personal realizations. Despite the heightened detail to what had happened, Drake had been able to forgive Alex albeit a good time after the rest of his family. She was on his mind now.

Bianca sat beside him, her hand in his. When the verdict was reached, she began to cry and he led her outside into the ripening June air.

"Sorry," she said, pushing a lock of her newly purple hair out of her eyes, "I'm just relieved I guess,"

"Me too," Drake whispered. He looked at the grass as he talked. It was still awkward around her.

Bianca had only been back a week. Drake could tell she had undergone many of the same changes he himself had.

His phone went off, it was another girl. There were still a few who persisted but he had not been that interested this year. Most took it as him growing up as his grades were improving too but the truth was Drake had been waiting. While he was waiting he'd gotten bored and so done homework. If fact, he'd done so much homework that he was headed for school the following year…for a social worker.

They sat on the front lawn of the court house; people were all around waiting for there sessions to start. Half an hour later, the rest of the family came out the double doors. They all had a reserved look of happiness about them. Alex would be serving five consecutive life sentences without chance of bail they told them.

This time it was Drake's turn to brake down. Although he couldn't say he liked the amount of tears he had shed this past year, they came as a well needed release now. Audrey knelt in front of the boy whom her ex-husband had tormented most. His shoulders heaved as he let his mother hold him for the first time in a long time.

Drake sat up, rigid in his bed then sighed, angry at himself. He had been able to deal with everything else; why then, did Alex still appear in his sleep? He got up and put on his hoodie as the nights were still a bit chilly. There wouldn't be much more sleep tonight. It was already four o'clock though. Light would come soon and Drake would just have to wait it out.

Josh's eyes opened. Although not so severe, he saw visions of Alex at night like his brother. They never lasted long but were filled with what the man had done to him when nobody else saw. He'd moved on but the memories still lingered. Only his own father knew the full extent of it.

Josh sat up, glancing out the window (a habit too pointless to try and quit). It brought him back to a night over a year ago, except this time, Drake was not wearing his hood and he was not alone. Josh saw Drake reach up and give a little tug on the ear. He smiled, recognizing the old warning. His brother had come up with it to communicate the fact that he didn't want an interruption to his conversation. The conversation was usually with a girl.

Josh probably wouldn't have interrupted anyway. Drake had never been like this about a girl before. Bianca was special to him.

They talked for what must have been hours for when the conversation subsided it was easily seven o'clock. It had been about nothing at first, then everything.

Drake told her of his year; the therapy and the lingering dreams. Both of which would hopefully fade in time. He talked about graduation and how he hadn't had a date for the prom yet had still gone. He had hung out with his friends and had even danced with a few girls but that was it.

It seemed small compared to the year she had come back from.

He learned that she had somehow gotten to Halifax in Nova Scotia. There she had met up with some distant cousin completely by chance. Bianca lived with him for about four months until his girlfriend moved in. From there she found this weird connection and went to South America with this obtuse group of people who built clinics in poor rural communities. After a month of that she decided she might need some more money as her mooching skills seemed to have a limit and took a job as a stewardess on a rich and senile old lady's yacht. Apparently the women liked her so much that she offered an endless supply of cash for as long as she was sensible about it and consulted the lady on big purchases. Amongst all this, Bianca was able to heal the soul that had been broken and twiddle all the different sects of the time with Alex to a few scattered dreams from time to time. Most would have called it unbelievable but truth filled every word.

Basically, Bianca had set her self up for life in the course of a year. She had just begun a correspondence course going for a journalist when the call had come that she had to come back.

Drake could only stare at Bianca. It was almost impossible to believe that one person could do so much in the course of a year. He noticed with a smile, that her eyes held a shine that he himself had regained.

When it was all said and done they merely sat in silence. It was actually a surprise when Drake felt Bianca's lips meet his. A very welcome surprise.

Josh was going through his closet picking out the clothes he would be taking to Ottawa with him. Both brothers had been accepted at Carlton and would be going up in a few weeks to scout out the school and their accommodations. Naturally, he would be packing for Drake as well.

Just as Josh was finishing the list of stuff for their trip, Drake walked in the door; a private smile on his face.

"You look happy," Josh commented smiling himself.

"You smell funny," Drake rebuked. However the slash had little effect as his smile broadened to goofy proportions. "Josh, I'm going insane,"

"All ready achieved but what's the non-clinical excuse?" Josh asked.

"I'm in love with my stepsister,"

Josh chuckled, "No kidding,"

Drake blushed; another maddening habit that had emerged in the last year, "I don't know if I can handle another year without her though. All I did this year was miss her,"

"And gain an 'A' average but I do see your problem,"

They didn't have time to discuss it anymore because Bianca had added another smile to the room. In fact she ran full force to Drake and threw he arms around him, "This relationship just got a whole lot weirder,"

Josh smirked again as they kissed, "What happened?" he asked.

Bianca turned and ran into a hug with him too, "You parents are going to adopt me!" she cried.

"Whoa," Both boys said together.

She frowned, "Are you okay with it?"

"Yes," They said together again.

"It might be hard to explain with us though," Drake laughed. She did too.

Suddenly Josh got an idea, "Bianca, would you agree that it's time for some fresh starts in light of everything,"

"Sure,"

His face showed that he had something in his head, "Do you want to live with us in Ottawa?"

The answer was in her smile.

**Hey peoples so this is the last chapter. I am so sorry I didn't get it to you earlier but school I suppose. I would like to thank you all once more for all the reviews. Helped alot and I will take your critiques with me to new writing. Hopefully there will be some new stuff out but in the mean time I am working on a Josh and His mom oneshot so you can look forward to that. Thanks again all you readers and I hope you return, I'll miss you all.**

pianoluv


End file.
